


LOCKWOOD & CO - A wedding

by mothmaniscanon



Series: Lockyle growing their love [1]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Locklyle, Marriage, Mystery, Wedding, lockyle, lucewood - Freeform, slowburn, the skull in the jar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: Lucy gets an invitation to her sisters wedding, and so did the rest of Lockwood & Co.,resulting in a trip to meet Lucys family and a couple old friends, but what happens when Lucy has already met the groom?*Swearing*I do not own Lockwood & Co.*OC warning





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story on wattpad @mothmaniscanon

[edited]

Lucy POV

It was a normal day for Lockwood & Co. We had a case the previous night and was tired but awake. I had been sitting in my room everything seemed pretty calm until I hear George screaming my name from downstairs. I had to scream back at him and set my stuff aside.

Running downstairs, I see George at the end of the staircase sorting through the mail, "You got something in the mail here," he holds out the letter, it was plain and I suspected it may be Mary as she wrote to me from time to time. The address confirmed that it had been from my old home. Knowing it's from Mary I'm curious, and as George goes back to looking at the other mail we have he walks away leaving me to rip open the letter.

I stare at it a bit and smile to myself. I run back upstairs, preparing myself (Sometimes  _other_ people leave little friendly notes in her letters and I can get pretty pissed from time to time.)

 _"oh-ho-ho what ya got there luce, a love letter maybe?"_ The skull in the jar teased. He had always been convinced that if he'd teased me enough about my sad excuse for a love life I'd snap. I knew it would happen one day, even if this wasn't the day.

"No, Just a letter"

_"Pooh...."_

I stuck my tongue out at it and tore open the letter...

 _Dear Lucy_ ,

_How are you doing? It feels like forever since I wrote to you!!! (because it has been). Well, I'm writing this to inform you that Caroline is getting married a week from when you receive this (on Friday!)_ _I know it may seem sudden but I do hope you can attend, I miss you a lot and I'd hate to go to a wedding all alone._ _You can bring those friends of yours too! Caroline is in a fantastic mood nowadays and is hoping for as many people as possible to attend (She's always been a bit of a show-off) (Also I would love to meet your friend Lockwood. Maybe help you a bit ;) )_

_I hope you decide to come it felt like a million billion years since we talked in real life. And I really do miss you. Besides weddings are so much fun. It'll be fun to see everyone dressed up._

_I hope you decide on joining us!_

_-Mary_

 

I then noticed an invitation to the event with the date and time on it.

"Well this isn't fun at all", I mutter to myself. I have better things to do.

_"Well if your precious Lockwood didn't notice me I would be mad too"_

"Shut up"

_"Make me"_

I'm I really going to go to this?


	2. 2

[edited]

"Ugh" I groan to myself setting the invite on the table, Holly smiled and looked up from where she was sitting. 

"What's up?"

"Huh?" She is the last happy person on the team anymore. "Oh um I was invited to my sister's wedding... Don't know if I'll go through... I didn't leave on the best terms."

"Oh, you should weddings are fun! Besides this could be a good chance to reconnect."

"Yeah... Maybe..." I'm grateful for Holly's joy as it tends to get the team through days like this even though some times she can be too eager.

"I can't be that bad, let me read the letter." Against my instincts to say no I hand over the letter and she skims through it. "So I'm Invited too?" And I forgot that the letter said that ' _lie, say no, change the subject, you don't want her to meet your sisters!'_ The little voice in my head told me.

"... Yes..."

_'DAMMIT LUCY WHY YOU GOTTA GO DO THIS TO YOURSELF'_

"Oh. Really now you have to go!" Holly smirked. I really cannot catch one break.

"Go where?" Oh lord, Lockwood. He was casually standing in the doorway looking at the both of us. I glared at Holly hoping she wouldn't say anything. "Nothing." I lied. "Lucy is invited to her sister's wedding and so are we!" ' _Really Holly?!? Really? Great! Just great! Now Lockwood is gonna wanna go to this!'_

"Really?" Well, there is no backing out of this now... "You should go, your sister Mary will be there and I know you at least like her," Lockwood told me. I hesitated again, "Maybe..."

"That's the spirit Luce!" He graciously cheered me on.

At this point I don't know what to do; Holly is interested, Lockwood is saying I should go, and hell knows I couldn't get advice out of the skull or George. So I was kinda on my own with all of this mess.

I claimed my tea and walked back upstairs to my room, my mind busy the whole way, wondering what I should do next... I was never good at that, deciding what's best for myself..... But I ended up at Lockwood & Co that way so I guess I'm not that bad all the time then. Still what am I going to do if I do go? It would be extremely embarrassing I guess. I sigh to myself maybe this isn't such a good idea. 

I know the others would be plenty eager to meet everyone. Mary would be absolutely thrilled.

 _'But Mary wanted to see you and you do miss her'_ That stupid part of my brain told me.

True... But still, last time I visited, it was very awkward in general do I want to put people through that again do I?

Although, this isn't for Mary though I need to remember that.  

 


	3. 3

[edited]

"You're really going?"

"Yes, I'm really going!" I yell at the skull. I was packing for tomorrow when I leave and at the same time, I was also talking to the skull but up until now he was convinced I wasn't going.

"I thought you were kidding when you said that you were."

"Really? Why? I've been telling you I was leaving."

"Are you going to bring me?"

"No. I wasn't planning too. I mean dirty, talking, ghost jars aren't really appealing to the modern family."

"But you don't really have 'the modern family' do you?" It did have a point my family isn't one to be to surprised by things like that. "Well, yeah, but still, not the best idea to bring a talking skull. It gets pretty annoying."

"You'll get mad at someone and I'll listen to you like I have a choice. Everyone else will come but no one you can trust. I am your only true friend." He stubbornly argued.

"Whatever" I sigh out.

I set the stuff I was packing down and look down at my mess. "I'm going downstairs." I told it.

"You're gonna leave me, aren't you! you don't even care if I clam up and never speak again!"

"Oh shut up already!"

I threw a sock at it and made my way downstairs. I should tell you now that I asked if the others wanted to come and they all said they would, so now the skull is pouting because I didn't ask him like he had a choice in the matter.

Walking downstairs I questioned whether or not the skull would feel left out or not.

"Hey, Lucy." I turned to see George.

"yes?"

"Lockwood is upstairs worrying about what to wear to this wedding."

"Really?" To be honest I know Lockwood likes to make a good impression but him worrying that's weird for him. He's normally pretty good about this stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I also have a couple klance fanfictions and an assassination classroom book please check them out!


	4. 4

[edited]

 _"Thank god you brought me along!"_  The skull speaks obviously pleased I had brung him along for the trip.  _"You would've been so bored without me!"_

"Clearly," I speak sarcastically to the Skull. "Are you talking to that skull again?" Holly asks, never quite knowing who exactly I was speaking to. "Yeah..."

To be honest, I really shouldn't be embarrassed about her being so confused about my strange friendship with the skull in the jar. It makes sense for her to be confused. Hell, I'm confused.

"What did he say?" She looked actually curious.

"Something about being thankful I brought him along."

" _LIES_ " The skull practically screams.

"Stop. Please."

At the moment we were on a taxi, on the way to catch a train to go to my hometown, and so far I've been calm. Everyone has been calm. Let's hope it stays that way.

"So Lucy, are you excited to see your sister again?" Holly perks up in a seemingly good mood.

"Kinda. I'm mostly nervous, I mean the last time I saw her was like, I don't know a year ago and every time I see them it's super awkward." Her reaction looks half surprised and half expecting it. It's like her face it having a war with its self and it is kinda creepy, not gonna lie.

"Hm..." She pauses to think. "I think I expected that but I'm not sure... Well, anyways, I think you will be fine. Mary seems happy that you are coming from over the phone."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Plus if anything goes wrong or you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I'll help get you out of there and we can hang out alone."

"That would be nice, thanks Holly."

Holly really has grown on me, sure she can get on my nerves from time to time but she really seems to mean well. It is truly kinda weird.

I turn my body to look out the window. I sit and think for a while, staring at the sky as it turns slowly to night... It really is beautiful. "Looking at the sky luce?" I nod my head yes at my boss who is, at the moment sitting in the passenger seat speaks up for the first time in a while. I continue looking as the sky soon gets boring and I turn my attention to the necklace Lockwood had given me, from a time that felt like decades ago.

I was pretty. From where I was sitting the sunset sky reflecting off of it. Getting it kind of felt like reaching a goal that I never thought I had but at the same time reached for that goal. Sort of odd but still true.

"Guys we've made it to the station!"


	5. 5

_[edited]_

Getting on the train I notice how little people are getting on. I reach for my stuff the skull screams at me trying to be the most irritating reminding alarm. _"Hey! Don't forget about me!"_ He yells in a mad manner.

"It's not like I was just going to leave you there... You aren't the easiest to forget." I mumble under my breath, but the skull being what he was; heard.

 _"Do you consider me a problem? I'll have you know that you would not be where you are without me!"_ It screams I just pick up the bag which he is held in and spoke in a warning tone, "Don't push the little amount of luck that you seem to have."

 _"You love me..."_ He says in some sort of odd tone that tells me he is smirking from inside his dirty jar.  _"You need me. There is nobody you can trust quite like me."_

I guess he is partly true, I'd never tell him that though.

"Lucy!" George snaps me out of my conversation with the smirking skull in the jar.

Oh yeah, I'm doing stuff. Okay then.

"I'll be right with you then." I grab the rest of my stuff and join the others and as I do so I finally get that nervous feeling in my gut for the first time.

But now I have to ignore it.

~Time Skip~

I stare out the window knowing that we're almost there, and frankly kind of nervous because my siblings are not the nicest in any way (well other than Mary at least but still)

"Nervous?"

I turn around to face the voice, and of course. It was Lockwood.

"Yeah, kind of."

He frowned turning his head so it was facing me more, and before we knew it we were in deep conversation. Which in turn, made the handles on the clock of time pass by very quickly. And now we had arrived in the one place I dreaded going for a while now.

And since the clock had turned so quickly I was now getting off the train ride and finding Mary in the small group of people that were there.

I finally spot her when I see her hand wave in the air calling for me.

So I gather my London friends together and to have them meet my sister.

Oh lord please do not make this as awkward as I know it might be.

"Lucy! Oh my god, I missed you so much! How have you been?" Mary spoke excitedly jumping on me and gripping me tightly.

"I've been good and I've missed you too." To be completely honest with you, I really didn't have much to say.

She finally pulls me out of her grip and I point out my friends, "This is Holly, George, and Lockwood."

"I've heard so much about you all! I am so glad you guys could come!" Mary smiled wider towards them, "Also Lou-lou we should get going there are more people arriving shortly."

"Lou-lou?" Holly leans towards me with a smirk.

"Never call me that, ever."


	6. 6

Lockwoods POV:

As we walked along with Lucy's sister leading the way I couldn't help but too think about how awkward Lucy looked when she saw Mary. It was kinda sad the more I thought about it.

Did she feel comfortable with her sister?

I kinda feel like I pressured her the more I thought about it.

"So i'm guessing you're dreading this whole trip?" I look up to Mary whispering over to Lucy.

"Yeah, I just don't want to feel like the odd one out with her weird friends."

_I feel kind of insulted._

"Your friends don't look or seem weird."

Lucy laughs a little before continuing, "Well there weird enough I guess ... I hope Mom doesn't judge my life choices again." Luce rolls her eyes.

_Damn is her mom really that bad?_

"She knows when and where it's best too complain and when to not... Unlike some people." Mary nudges Lucy it the arm as too better push the fact into her brain.

"Okay, geez I get it, But we are not too speak of any embarrassing stuff deal."

"Deal."

I stare at them, Lucy really doesn't look a lot like her sister, which isn't exactly normal but they have some similarities.

Mary has long hair that waves at the ends, and she is only taller than Lucy by an inch or two. She has pale skin, which, paired up to her super skinny body, makes her look sickly.

Mary was a pretty girl, who seemed nice enough.

But compared to Luce she was a bit dull.

When I first meet Lucy, she seemed to have so much personality.

She was willing to argue with someone she just met at a job interview.

She acted like she was used to interviews.

And she was seemed like quite the fit.

Lucy had been placed in danger that you can tell Mary never was in.

Lucy burnt down someones freaking HOUSE for goodness sake!

And Luce is a beautiful girl as well, I mean come on! Have you seen her eyes. (A/N: No, not really.)

Now I need to meet her other "prettier but meaner sisters" And prove too Luce how truly wrong she is.


	7. 7

Lucy's POV:

"So these are the rest of my sisters." I gesture to the girls in front of me, directing my hand to point at each one. "Diane, Sarah, Willow, Caroline of course, and Peggy-Ann." I then move my hand to point at my friends. "Guys, these are my friends and co-workers, Holly, Lockwood, and George."

"Nice too meet you." Caroline holds her hand out for them to shake, which they gladly do.

After I introduced everyone I lead them upstairs to the rooms.

"So, Holly and I will share my old room, and you two will share Diane, Willow, and Sarah's old room." I lead the boys to there room, and have them set there stuff down telling them we would leave the house soon. The I escort Holly to my room to set our stuff down.

Then I lead them out of the house.

"So, what are we even doing?" George complains.

"Taking a walk, I can't bear to stay in the house with some of those girls."

"Oh." He pretends to be thinking. "Now i'm going to ask why."

"Because my attitude and there teasing makes things crazy, then awkward and uncomfortable for everyone. Also my mom will come home from work in 10 minutes and I wanna give her time to settle down so she doesn't feel as worked up."

So we walked.

And we continued walking in silence. Although ever so often Holly or George would point to something and ask to see if I knew what that thing was. I was kinda surprise Lockwood didn't do the same but you never know with him.

I look around at my surroundings and notice just how far we came out. So I direct them around before we get to far into the town.

And looking around I notice how many houses and buildings have been knocked down, or abandoned. It was weird. Like all these places I knew are gone. I recognized the area that was my childhood friends old house and walk over to inspect.

Then I notice something. It looked like ashes, and smelled like ashes.

"They burnt down the house."

Holly dropped down next to me, and after her George and Lockwood. So I explain.

"This house belonged to a old friend of mine. And instead of house there's ground and ash left."

I look up and notice that other surrounding places are also in the same state.

"What are they doing with the houses?" George asks.

"I don't know. . ." What I could say.

What could I say?! I didn't honestly didn't know what was going on.

Lockwood presents a idea. "Let's ask to see if Mary knows when we get back."

"Okay."


	8. 8

Lucys POV:

I unlock the door quietly walking into the living room area, the others following behind me.

My mother is definitely home.

And there she is.

My mom has a face you kinda have to remember, like, her relaxing face looks like she just killed a person. She seemed to have thinned down a bit, although she still had some weight on her. She had short, dark brown hair, that came to a slight curl at the ends. Not to mention her overuse of the color pink.

Now I know you have to look deeper than looks or whatever but still. After looks there is not much there.

"Lucy, you're home. And you brought friends."

I've been spotted.

"Hey, um, yeah. These are my friends," I introduce them. And inform her that we will be heading upstairs, all too avoid my own embarrassment.

LOCKWOOD POV:

As we head up the I wonder why she totally skipped a conversation with her mother, but those thoughts soon went away as we entered her room.

My first impressions of it was that it wasn't very Lucy at all. It had a light pink color to the walls with flower accents her and there. There was a desk near the only window in the room. The desk was covered with paper and a couple notebooks here and there, and besides it a leather backpack. Her bed had two pillows and the bed itself matched the room because of its small size and with its light pink blankets.

Everyone found a place to sit around the room. Lucy was in the desk chair, Holly and george on the bed and I in a cushioned seat.

We had began talking about the homes we saw earlier that had appeared to be burned down.

"The one home we saw belonged to my closest friends growing up. His name was James Patterson." Lucy spoke fondly, "even though James was quite older than me we were always pretty close. I wonder what happened to him. Last time we talked I was deciding whether or not I should leave."

"So, a while ago" Holly chimed in.

"Yeah, a long time ago."

It was silent for a bit after that which we all kinda needed after the interesting day we had.

And after a bit Mary had popped her head into the room, "Can I join you?" She asked us, and of course we allowed her to enter.

"So how was your walk?" She asked.

"About that" Lucy began, "We walked around, and in, James Pattersons home, what happened there?"

Mary frowned a bit, "Well, you remember Jacobs right?"

"Uh, of course but what does he have to do with houses being burnt down?"

"His agency ran out of money a long while back so any house that has a haunting is being burnt down by the local government."

"That's not right shouldn't they ask for other agencys first?" George questions her, "The homes belong to people right?"

"That's the thing most of the homes are owned by people with not a lot of money, so when the government asks them if they could burn down those homes in exchange for homes already bought by the government there going to say yes! There getting the homes for free!"

"But when did the local government get the money for these places?" I now start to question.

"They get it from the people here."

Lucy pipes up, further answering my question, "Lockwood, part of the city is a really rich neighborhood, so when they pay highly for the things the government provides the get a lot of money."

"That seems crazy."

"It is." Mary speaks, It really is, now I think some people make up about ghosts in there homes. But it's really bad."

"What happened with Jacobs?"

"They refused to go back and take care of um, the wythburn mill."

Then there was silence.

Then there was Lucy.

"I'm guessing no one even tried to solve the mystery of that place. Did they just burn that down too?"

"No."

The look on Lucys face was scary, not that she herself was, but she looked mad, sad and, terrified all at the same time.

Lucy took a glance at her bags that were across the room, it was the skulls turn to speak I suppose because you could just sense him speaking.

Mary got up to leave the room saying that it was about time to go to bed.

Lucy just shook her head and asked Mary one more question.

"Do you think I could go back?"


	9. 9

Lockwood POV:

_Thump_

I sit up to a loud sound coming from the hallway.

Now when you're an agent, a loud noise in the middle of the night is never good. In fact it's never good for anyone. And so I did what anyone else would do. Which is assume that there is something not human roaming the hallways. I had gotten up and grabbed my rapier from my bag and went to investigate.

What I saw though was far from what I assumed.

When I had peeked out into the hallways I only saw Lucy, dressed in her day-time attire, swearing to her self.

"Uh, Luce?"

More frustrated mumbles and then a worn out reply.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Going out for a bit?"

"I'm not sure that's the best idea at this time of night."

"I am well aware, I have my rapier on me just in case."

I sighed out. She is definitely a entertaining girl, that 's for sure.

So I just shake my head. After a bit of conversing I had managed to convince her to let me go with her.

So fifteen minutes later we were walking in silence. I had managed to see quite a few spirits around, all of which were type ones, gladly.

After a bit we walk towards a small cafe, which was brightly lit from the insides and outsides. It was a small cafe but who was I to judge, I run a small business .

Lucy makes it clear that it's our destination so we make our way inside.

The first thing you notice about the place is all the little do-dads and trinkets. The insides were painted a dull yellow, which complimented the wooden tables and booths. The wall was covered with pictures of kids and teens standing together. And what I thought was cool was that Hanging above some tables were differently decorated rapiers, each with a different color theme.

The place was nice and a had a pleasant homey feeling to it.

Looking at Lucys face I noticed her soft smile immediately as it appeared. She clearly was quite familiar with the cafe.

"Lucy!" A worker called out for her and waved her over. She walked over and I followed behind.

"Hey Kira, how are you?" Lucy smiled fondly.

Kira talked fast, clearly excited to see her, "Lucy, I saw you in the papers, you're so cool! I've read such good things in the paper!"

She glanced at me.

"Is that Lockwood!?" She leaned into Lucy, "He's cute" she whispered.

"Um, I guess." Lucy mumbled, which was slowly forcing a smile onto my face.

Lucy and Kira exchanged a few more words.

"I'll have to go my shift is up i'll see you later right?" Kira questioned, "Of course I will. Well, talk to you later."

She exited the building and Lucy ordered us some tea. She chose a seat and signaled me to sit down, which I did.

"So, what is this place?" I question.

"This is a cafe, ran by former agents for agents. See the pictures there of different agencies agents, i'm in a couple of these photos actually." Lucy answered glancing around at the place.

"Who's Kira? She seemed to be pretty hyper." I was kinda confused on this little trip we're taking. 

"I worked with Kira a few times, Kira is a girl who was kinda mean to me when I worked with her." Lucy paused before continuing, "Kira seems to have changed her opinion on me now i'm living in London, but then again, why am I surprised."

I glanced at the photos on the wall. "Can you show me the pictures of you?"

She slid out of the booth with a "Sure, why not."

She glanced at a couple of the walls before motioning for me to come over, which I gladly did.

The picture she showed me was of a group of children ranging in ages. Then I noticed a certain little girl, with brown short hair and large bright eyes. It was obviously Lucy, she didn't look much older than nine or ten (even though she seemed a short for her age), but she didn't look like she changed much of her style over time.

"Oh boy i'm not even looking at the camera." Lucy comments in a very unimpressed tone.

"You're cute here so you get away with it."

Then she pointed to a photo that was not to far away from the last one.

In this photo Lucy was more noticeable in this photo since she was older in this. She was a taller in this photo with a dark colored uniform looking quite unhappy with the situation, she was just staring at the camera with a irritated looked in her eye that I immediately recognized.

Lucy stared at the photos with a face on that was hard to read. She seemed lost in thought for a quick moment.

Suddenly Lucy began talking about the old agency she used to work at and everyone she hated and loved. It was funny hearing stories about her old life. She talked about how she gave a supervisor a bloody nose and how she had nearly gotten killed playing a game of truth or dare with the other kids.

"At one point I was making most of the money in our house and a couple of my sisters accused me of being the result of my mother cheating in my dad or something like that cause I was the only one in the family to have physic talents in general." She smiled softly at that, me on the other hand was a bit concerned but I had decided against telling my point of view. "At first they thought I was making it up or something."

"Guess they were wrong huh?"

"Yeah."

We stared at the photos on the wall for another moment before returning to our seats. We drank our drinks and stayed silent for a few minutes before she spoke with a sigh.

"Lockwood, I want to do something about the Wythburn mill." 


	10. 10

Waking up to the sound of Mary happily yelling at me to get out of bed was definitely a throwback for me.

She had told me that the others had woken up earlier and my family had already left. So it was the team, Mary and I left in the house. It was rather weird. 

After a bit of laying I had decided to get up. I knew I could probably sleep later if i'm lucky. 

As I change I check the time. It almost noon, I wonder if the others had eaten. I head downstairs, looking at the photos on the walls. 

It was rather weird to me. I had grown up in this place yet, I don't feel at home here like I used too. In fact I feel rather out of place. It was a weird feeling but something told me it was a good thing that I felt weird here. That just meant I felt more at home with my colleagues. 

I reach the bottom of the steps and take a glance, really taking in my old home for the first time again. 

It's hard to believe I was raised here.

I see me newer family sitting and talking with Mary about who knows what. I sat down next to George. 

"So Lucy," Mary speaks up to me, "I have the bridesmaid dress for you."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to try it on. I don't know if I got the right size, you seem to have slimmed down a bit since I last saw you so it may be to big."

Sighing I stand up. "Give it to me I wanna get it over with."

She rushes over to a nearby box and pulls a light blue dress out and hands it to me. 

I thank her and run upstairs to the bathroom and change. I look it the bathroom mirror for a bit. It was a touch to big. Although even though it was too big it was pretty. It was long and flowy with a silkily look to it. Not to mention the ocean blues on it.

 I smiled. Clothing has never been a subject i'm familiar with but I felt comfortable.

 I walk back downstairs and look at Mary confirmation that it looked nice. 

"Lucy you look so pretty!" Holly cries.

"Uh, thanks!"

"You look beautiful Luce." Lockwood chimes in.

"What they said." George chimes in.

"Thank you George."

"Oh, you're very welcome."

"You look lovely Lucy, now let's get you fitted correctly."

 

 

 

A/N: sorry for not updating like at all. Remind me if I don't lmao.


	11. 11

It was only a couple days after I had my fitting that I decided to visit an old friend.

His name was Johnathan. He was an interesting fellow. I hadn't spoke to him since before the mill and I decided why not try to reconnect to an my only real friend from my past. It was worth a try anyways.

And so that morning I had set out on a mission, bringing the others along. It wasn't to much of a hassle to do so but it was a little far for a walking distance.

"So, Lucy, what is this friend of yours like?" Lockwood had asked.

"He is very spontaneous, or was last time I saw him. He was a very talented agent when he was younger but, he is much older than me so i'm guessing his talent has gone away by now. He was a listener like me." I had told them a description of the nature of my old friend and arrived to our destination. 

One thing is for sure. His family had money. 

His house was in the rich part of town, the part that made the middle class look poor, and the anyone below look like rats. Although he always said that if that was true, i'd be a mouse.

I got a few looks from the others, they couldn't help it. His house was a large, white, mansion. It was beautiful. 

I rang the doorbell and it didn't take long for someone to answer. Then a man answered. He was relatively good looking, all but is hair which was a mess. I can only imagine the horrors going through Lockwoods mind of what happened to it.

"Lucy! Look at you! You're so much more grown up, and I see you brought friends. Please step in." Cuban-English accent coming through. This man was Johnathan. A tall, tan skinned man who had bright eyes and a thrill for travel. I was surprised he was even home.

"Johnathan, how are you?" I smiled, stepping into the large house.

"I am very good. Here, please sit. All of you." He patted a couch, and sat in the chair beside it. 

"John, this is my friends, Holly, George, and Lockwood," I had introduced them, "Everyone this is Johnathan. He the old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Holly shook hands with him first.

We went on to speak about the habits we had gotten into while we were apart. Listing the experiences seemed to make it feel like it'd been fifty years since we've seen each other. He had brought in tea for us all to drink and we talked, and talked.

After that our conversations had switched to before I moved away. We gossiped about the people we used to know and shared our experiences together.

"I'll have you know that before Lucy was around twelve she would make a habit of running around and getting herself in trouble." He had said.

"Oh really now?" George had questioned, "How much trouble did she get in?" He surly wanted the information for some sort of blackmail. I was just glad the skull in the jar wasn't here. That'd wrenched thing would never let me live this moment down.

"Oh yes. My favorite memory is when she gave a teenage boy a bloody nose when she was eight." John smiled. "She had always been teased by fellow workers and as it continued she'd find herself in trouble. This particular time however, she had been teased by a boy who was about sixteen and got feed up. She tripped the young man and then punched him hard in the nose." 

My face burnt up. "It isn't one of my proudest moments. . " I had said.

"Maybe not but it sure was one of the funniest. I'm sure if you all had been there you too would laugh at the shock on the boys face. Never messed with her again."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

It was silent for the moment he took a sip of tea.

"So Lucy," He began,"What ever did happen at the old mill. I never did hear the details about my sisters, uh, passing."

My friends looked at me wondering if i'd really share or not.

Here goes nothing.


	12. 12

"Well, the group of agents who were picked to go hadn't heard of seen anything at all. We were at the end of the investigation when I thought I had heard something, even though what I heard was very faint. I reported back to Jacobs but he didn't anything. We were basically ready to get going when the ghost attacked from above. It was horrible, it was like the ghost was picking off people one by one." I shivered at the memories, "Jacob wasn't close enough to see it happening, I just got lucky."

It was silent.

"Your sister was the 3rd one to die, she was very brave. Only two agents ran towards it to fend it off. She was one of them."

"I'm sorry you had to be there for that." He softly said.

"I'm sorry that you had to lose someone from that," I replied.

Lockwood made eye contact with me for a split second before turning towards John, "I spoke with Lucy the other night, she had said something about wanting to go back and get rid of the ghost."

He gave a slight smile.

"We're going to do that."

Johns face perked up into a smile, "You are?"

"Yes."

We continued to talk about the mill, then other things, and eventually it grew to be dark out and we decided we had to go. We had said our goodbyes and walked back towards my old home. It was quiet out, well for the most part.

As we walked past the homes we noticed a surplus of ghosts. It was weird, all were type ones from what we could tell so it wasn't as dangerous as you'd think but it was eerie. There was a soft hum of energy. 

We exchanged glances. We had our hands down near our rapiers for a while. As we walked further towards the Carlyle house we noticed them appearing less and less and more and more burnt down homes.

Then as if it wasn't obvious before we realized that the town hasn't even thought about calling in agencies at all. There were no agents, there were no night watch kids. Instead, there were homes lost that had belonged who lived in an area where people who couldn't afford anything else were living. They decided to get rid of the homes instead of the source and people were suffering from it. It had really sunken it that night for as all.

When we arrived Lockwood and I had started writing a letter to the areas government about it. It was a sad issue. Everyone went to bed but Lockwood and me.

"It's a large safety issue. Not to mention there aren't any local agencies." Lockwood stated matter-of-factly. "I've never seen anyone be that careless about the problem. They haven't even gotten all of them, I don't know how your family manages to live like this."

"I don't know either." I sat down next to him. "Did you mean what you said about going back to Wythburn?"

"Of course Luce, this is important to you and I doubt you'll let us ever come back here so why not now?"

I hugged him and smiled, "Thank you Lockwood."

"You know I'd do anything for you."


	13. 13

Today was the wedding reception. 

It was okay I guess but I finally found out who the groom was.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry can you repeat your name?" I was shocked. He was like my best friend when we were younger so the fact that he hadn't mentioned his engagement with my sister yesterday when I saw him was like a hit to the face. "I mean, I don't really have a problem with that, it's just a  little unexpected, That's all."

He looked down at me with a sheepish smile, "No one told you? Aren't you one of the bridesmaids?"

"Yeah well, no one tells me anything," I argue. George turns and just puts a hand on my shoulder, knows I'd get myself in trouble if I continue.

 So the man who is marrying my sister is the son of a man I despise. 

Goddamnit, why'd it have to be Benjamin Jacobs?

"Coraline's youngest sister is feisty, note taken." He chuckled to himself, ruffling my hair before going off to mess around somewhere else. 

"Well, on the bright side luce, this'll be over soon." Holly smiled. 

"Why did Jacobs have a child? Not only that but a snobby looking one at that." I sighed. "He thinks he has never met me. But we have!" I groaned, "Not only that but he knows I worked for his dad. Also, why did he ruffle my hair like that?! Like who does he think he is!"

The others lead me into a separate room to get all my anger out and Lockwood came in. "So I'm assuming you met the groom? He tried to talk business with me for some odd reason, something about hiring him as a supervisor or something of the sorts. Very odd man."

"He's Jacobs, son, as in the Agency Jacobs." I groaned.

"Ah, how pleasant."

"You learned that I made a kids nose bleed when I was younger at Johns house correct?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, that was the kid."

Lockwood gave me a look. "So this man is marrying your sister?"

"Yes."

"Well that is literally the worst thing to happen in a while, let's hurry this up then, shall we? We're meeting with his father after this anyway."

Everyone's heads popped up at this. "What? I know our dear Lucy here may end up killing him but we need information if we are to go to Wythburn."

I sighed and got up, "Sure, let's get this over with."

 

 

 

 

We climbed out of the taxi to a large home, one I had only been in before when there had been a problem in the house. Looks like Jacob bought it.

The group of us walked up to the door, wearing our normal attire when speaking to clients or on a job. When we ringed the bell I had to remind my self that we were here on business not to kill the man. Although after this meeting he seems to be fair game.

The familiar man opened the door, still tall and thin, a sad smile on his face, our eyes meet. "Miss Carlyle, I'm sorry."

"Let us just speak," I reply with.

We entered the home, following him into an office room. He pulled another chair so there's enough for all of us. We found our seats, all but Lockwood who stood behind me hands resting on the top of the chair.

"You are here for the information I have on the case yes?" He reached for a folder and proceeded to slide it across the desk in front of us. "All the details of every happening recorded is in that file. I hope it is what you need."

Lockwood spoke up, "This is the information on the Wythburn case? Tell us, what is the information you have on the experience."  I knew that even though we still had the papers first had cases can tell a lot. I'm just glad he isn't prying out of me.

"I assumed that Miss Carlyle had told you everything about that."

"It is a sensitive subject, you of all people would understand," Lockwood spoke, frowning. 

"I completely understand. I shall begin with the original person who had been the first witness. The original witness had been very frantic because the had lived not too far away and her child had been ghost touched and at the time was in the hospital unstable, from what I know the child lived. As for the haunting itself, for the most part, I was not there. In the beginning, I had been there for the set up of the agents' work. I was a very scared and selfish man and had been foolish for not heading Miss Carlyle warning because as they were cleaning I heard yelling and thought they were fooling around. It was a long while of waiting for them that I began to become suspicious. I had entered the building to find only Miss Carlyle alive. It was a dreadful sight and I called authorities as fast as I could. The bodies had been ghost touched. Authorities had talked to Miss Carlyle in an ambulance, she had been telling them about a violent spirit who had spoken to her." Jacobs visibly upset, "In the morning they had her interviewed by DEPRAC and she had remembered nothing about the last few moments of the accident."

"How many were killed?" George asked.

"Seven." Jacobs looked down. He looked very sad. I began to feel bad for the old man. He was about eighty now and he looked to be very sorry. I know what he did was very wrong but at least he felt sorry for it.

I smiled softly at him, "I'm sorry that you've suffered from this. I know what you should've done but you helping us now is making everything slightly better."

He smiled back at me, "I pray for that."


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is very Locklyle btw. ALSO sorry it's short I'll be writing the last chapters soon.

 

We talked to the man for hours before heading back. We talked about the situation and could've for so much longer but couldn't

Tomorrow my sister will be married by noon and then after we will be headed to Wythburn.

 

 

 

We woke up not long after the sun rose. It was very hectic in the Carlyle household. Everyone was running back and forth trying to get ready for the wedding. Lockwood had been on the phone with Kipps talking about bringing gear as soon as possible for tonight and filling him in on the case.

We all left in a parade of taxi cabs. Holly had been doing my nails in the car quickly as we made our way to the church. 

I told Lockwood, George, and Holly to come to find me as soon as it was over, making my way with my siblings.

Looking at Caroline I had to admit that she was gorgeous. I began to think that I'd want a dress in a similar style for my wedding.

We made our way towards the podium and had been standing next to Mary in the end. I began feeling very self-conscious up there. My eyes searched for my friends and found them smiling and watching me in the back. Lockwood gave me a smile that had been reserved for me, and a thumbs up from George, followed by a "You're doing great" mouthed by Holly.

The procession seemed to go fast. I could see my mother in the front patiently watching. She had cried for Mary's engagement, as Mary was her favorite. Watching my mother now she didn't even shed a tear for her older child, it just made me think about how intolerable she can be.

Afterward, I followed the group of people into the room where everyone had been gathered after, they all talked and laughed. It seemed so joyous yet I was not enjoying it at all.

 I found Lockwood first. He grabbed my hand and pulled me aside and we went to find a place more private in another room from everyone else and wait for the others. 

"Lucy you're gorgeous." He smiled at me, our hands still connected.

"Thanks, Holly did a good job, didn't she?" I laughed awkwardly. 

He just shook his head, his smile never leaving his face. "Well, I don't really think she did very much you're normally very pretty."

It grew silent. I finally noticed our hands still laced together and could feel my face heat up.

"Lucy?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

He looked me in the eyes and spoke, "Do you know how much I love you?"

I feel my ears heat up, "No Lockwood. I don't think I do."

"May I show you?"

 I nod.

He reached for my face, I could feel his breath on mine as he lifted his lips onto mine. His lips were soft and I felt a surge of happiness run through me. 

"Wow you guys, we leave for one second."

"George!" Holly smacks him. "We can uh, leave if you want us too."

Lockwood looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, our faces both a nice shade of pink shared. "I'm sure I am up for waiting for somewhere more private. How about you Lucy?"

"Anytime."


	15. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song gives me this vibe of the chapter ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XrBYRqQ3tI

As we drove through the streets I had been mentally preparing myself. This was my revenge on the spirit who thought they could trick me. I had a feeling that that wouldn't be the only spirit I'd see there tonight, as the chances I'd see my previous team was high.

Quill Kipps had gathered our stuff from home and come to our aid, he soon learned all about the sensitivity of the case and had gotten serious. The taxi ride there was not particularly fun, the stress of the next event building up inside me. The feeling of nervousness along with excitement flowing inside me. Tonight was it.

I was nervous about tonight. I had no idea how what would happen. Would the ghost remember me? Do ghosts remember people? I had no idea what I was thinking when I was. How many old coworkers were still there? How strong would their death glows be? How long would the investigation take?

I tried not to think of each question as we drove nearer and nearer. When I could see the place I knew that I was screwed, no way would I get out of this alive again.

I put on my big girl pants and got out of the car without a word. One look at the others and I knew they were nervous as well. For what exactly, I had no clue. Then endless questions appeared over and over again in my mind. I knew that there was no telling what the answers would end up being. We quickly got our equipment out of the car without a struggle. Lockwood had paid the taxi man and when he drove off was when we got to work.

"You all know everything that happened here, do we need a recap?" George had asked to no reply, "Good because there wouldn't be much of an answer anyways. No one and no file had much useful information on this case other than what Lucy had informed us earlier.

Lockwood spoke up next, "The plan is we split up. If anything were to happen to one of us then someone needs to be able to get out and call for help if needed. Quill, Flo, and George, you three will take the bottom half. Lucy, Holly, and I will take the top. Our gear is split evenly, we leave an extra bag behind just in case." Lockwood gave his most reassuring smile, "We're trained at this, we've all seen the unexpected this isn't different. I have faith in every single one of you."

With that, we split into our groups, getting together our gear and preparing ourselves for whatever as the night begins to fall. It gets my nerves all jittery as I prepare to go back into that place.

As we step onto the official property I felt shivers go down my spine. It looked like it did the very first time I'd step foot in the place. The mill itself had looked just as run down as it did the first time; only now the layer of spiderwebs was thicker. Obviously, after that disaster at the beginning, it had been altered a little. You could see burn marks from flares on the wall and remains from salt bombs still on the floor. It was the most unsettling thing I'd seen since Lockwoods Fetch. 

Lockwood cleared his throat to get the group attention. "We will begin with a basic sweep. We need to get a feel for the area. If you sense anything at all, and I mean anything, let the others know. We meet back here at 10:30; no later. Holly and Quill go together, I'll be with Lucy and George.  We'll take the higher rooms you two take the bottom two floors."

And we were off. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my bones as it did every case. 

As we walked up the stairs I get nervous. I look to my sides. I can't believe how far we've come together; the three of us I mean. It feels like just yesterday we took on our first daring task together. I felt so weird the first few days, we were so careful about being relatively polite to each other (I say relatively because this factors in George of course) but now the both of them as seen me in a sports bra with my hair looking like a rats nest. We've gotten so far together. I may have a family here I feel so many closer to this family. It's insane.

We make it to the top of the stairs and begin to take readings. I take skully out.

To think it started with just the three of us is weird. I know we clashed at first but Holly and I are friends now. Good friends. And even a decapitated skull somehow became my best friend. And now we're even friends with the enemy. Quill acts like an older brother to me and I never thought out of anyone I'd be relatively close to it'd be him.

And here we are laughing and joking around in the one place I hate the most in the world. 

 

 

We take readings. It hasn't been dark for long but every moment seems to pass by so slowly.

_"So you and Locky get together and I'm not told this?"_ The Skull scoffs in an offensived tone,  _"And I thought you liked me."_

I shoot it a look and reply sarcastically as I mark the temperature, "Well for one I don't need to tell you anything and two I don't remember saying out loud that I liked you." 

I hear him grumble to himself before he speaks up again excited this time, _"Do I get to be the best man!?"_

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to ignore him. 

"Are you guys seeing or hearing anything yet?" George announces bored.

Silence.

"I suppose that is no." He sighs.

I walk around the area feeling the walls, I wait for that soft noise I remember so terribly. 

Lockwood signals us that time is up and we make our way downstairs. The scan isn't as bad as they expected. Which is what I expected.

We debated the next course of actions. Lockwood and I were the strongest when it came to our psychic abilities so we were to stick together upstairs where the original accounts of the place said the problem started. The others would remain closer to the ground and stick together, safety in numbers. Quill would stick between us near the stairs as an extra backup.

Then we were on our way. 

We walked around the top floor making small conversation every now and then. We were both tense so the talking helped add as a cushion to the darkness.

The clock struck eleven. Then I could hear a soft humming and I shivered. It was barely audible.

_"Hey, Lucy."_ The Skull piped up.  _"I can feel it. It's strong. Almost as strong as I am."_

I gave it a sharp nod and reported these things back to Lockwood.

We stayed on high alert. That lasted almost an hour.

Every time I'd hear the humming get louder I'd tell Lockwood. Other than that we remained silent.

The clock struck twelve. I could hear the humming clearly now. 

Lockwood could see a death glow. 

Then it appeared. It showed it's self slowly and softly. It was the ghost of a younger girl. Seemingly a bit younger than me. She looked mad. I held onto Lockwoods arm tight, trying to keep the fear back. The ghost girl looked at me and proceeded to shoot me a sad smile. It felt like she almost remembered me.

And oh did I get that one right. I stood in the circle of chains with Lockwood. Both our rapiers up and ready to fight off when we needed to. She stepped closer towards us.

_"I'm sorry,"_  she said,  _"I didn't mean to."_

I repeated this back to Lockwood.

_"I just wanted someone to listen to me. I just want them to know."_

I repeated these words back to him again.

She stepped closer.

_"Your friends. I just needed them to listen to what I was saying but then I got close and I think they got hurt? Right? How long ago was that? Weeks? Months?"_

"Years. . ." I whisper under my breath.

I could see Lockwood give me a concerned glance. He didn't hear me. The ghost on the other hand did.

_"Oh. . . Are they-?"_ The spirit questioned. It was a type three. I think at the time the weight of that subject didn't stick in my head.

"Gone. All of them are dead. You killed them." I spoke harshly.

"Luce, what did I say about talking with them it's not responsive." He tried explaining cautiously.

"It understands every word I'm saying." I was able to grit out. My eyes never left the girl but I could hear Lockwoods sharp intake in a breath. 

_"I just want to leave. I want to go home. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Th-They came off so mean and I just attacked like an instinct almost and, oh lord, I didn't want to hurt them."_

Then my curiosity got the best of me, "What happened to you?"

_"Oh, I don't know. I don't know what happened. She thought I took something from her. She came and tore me off the side. I can't find what she wants. I tried looking I really did. I thought it might be here."_

"What might be here? What are you looking for?" I almost yelled. This just needed to end. I just wanted to get this over with.

_"It was something of personal value. I don't remember. I'm sorry."_  She spoke quietly.

I reported this back to Lockwood. He stomped on the floor three times; the signal for the others to calmly come upstairs to aid us.

The others immediately saw her when they came upstairs. They glanced at us for further instruction. 

"Find anything in the building that may have any value to someone personally," I spoke. I turned towards the ghost girl. "Do not get near them," I advised her.

She nodded. Everyone got to searching. They looked nearly everywhere. We made our way to the bottom floor and while the others search outwardly I tried to sense the presence. 

The skull spoke up for the first time in a while.  _"I think the source is in the floor. I'm not sure. You should hurry the day is approaching quickly. That ghost chick might have to eat Big A over there."_

I sighed deeply at him. "Would you kindly shut the fuck up."

I leaned towards the grounds feeling the floorboards. Then I felt the shock of the touch go through me. I felt the guilt and the fighting. I then felt the pain. I felt hurt. Then I felt nothing. I quickly turned my hand away and told the others that I had found it. We pulled up the floorboards as fast as we could.

It was a necklace. A locket. But of course it was.

I approached her with it burning in my hand as the pain associated with the source kept playing in my head. I showed her the source. She started to flicker in and out; she smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. . . And I'm sorry. I wish I could've kept myself away from your friends."

"You; You didn't know. It's fine."

_"I think it's time for me to go. Just let Sarah M-Miller that I'm sorry."_  She sighed.

I waved goodbye to her.

She waved back and then she was gone.

 

 

 

We drove back into the main town that night. The source and the ghost no longer attached to each other. All of our belongings in the trunk of the taxi. It was time for us to leave. We had one more stop though.

We drove a little farther into town. I knew where the Millers lived. 

For the last time that trip, we saw someone important to me. Someone who'd make me feel satisfied with the case. 

Mike Miller opened the door. His grandmother was on her chair; to old now to get up by herself.

My team approached her slowly. I came closest. I bent down a bit and gave her the necklace. She cried and went on about her sister and for the next two hours told us about her sister. She told us the story. How she shut her out after she couldn't find the necklace that her husband who had died at the time gave her. When she heard that she had died searching for that same necklace broke her. We told her what happened to us.

I left with a newfound respect for Sarah Miller. And before we left on the train I made sure to hug Mary extra tight.

We would travel home back in comfortable silence. I was suddenly grateful for the family that treated me as family whilst I was home like Mary. And I was also grateful for my family that gave me an amount of love and acceptance that I'd never felt before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed it. If you want to see more Lockwood & Co. stories written by me I have one other and I will take ideas and give them credit. It'd be great if you'd share this with friends :). If you want to see more of my stories here are the fandoms they are in for the time being.  
> Voltron (3)  
> Lockwood & Co. (2)  
> Assassination Classroom (1)  
> Sally Face (1)  
> Steven Universe (1)  
> The Dragon Prince (1)  
> She-Ra And The Princesses of Power (1)


End file.
